High School Heartache 2
by laibballfan
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to High School Heartache is here.  A title is forthcoming... suggestions welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this has been a LOOOONG time coming… I had originally posted the beginning of a sequel to **_**High School Heartache**_** but decided after just a few chapters that I really REALLY hated where it was going, so I went back to the drawing board and came up with what I hope will be a better resolution for my story. For those of you who have been patiently waiting (for a very long time), thank you!**

**Here is the prologue to the sequel… suggestions for a title would be appreciated as I'm coming up blank. Please let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: All ****Twilight**** characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer; I'm just using them for my story's purpose(s).**

The tears were streaming down my face. They haven't stopped coming for four hours. My father, I couldn't call him "dad" anymore, had literally taken me (and the rest of the family) hostage. I was currently sitting in an uncomfortably seat on a crowded 747 bound for the Atlantic coast. Charlie still wouldn't tell Emmett or me where we were going. It was apparent from the moving vans that had showed up as were pulled away from Edward and my home that Charlie and Renee had been planning this for a while.

I had screamed the entire trip to the airport. But it was useless. Charlie simply turned up the radio and ignored my screaming protests. When I got to the airport, I thought I'd create so much of a disturbance, they wouldn't possibly let me on a plane, but Charlie had been smarter than that. He simply showed his badge and practically treated me like some prisoner he was transporting across country.

So here I was. Crushed between my huge older brother and father. Both were dozing on the flight and making it impossible for me to move much. Not that there was anywhere for me to really go. It's not like I'd jump from the plane at this point. My body felt like I'd just ran a marathon after staying awake for a week. There was no way I'd be doing much of anything at this point.

"Can I get you anything, sweetie?" a overly-nice flight attendant said to me in a whisper.

I shook my head and felt another tear fall down my cheek. I could see clouds below the wings of the plane out the window and stars were above us. I wished there was someway that this wouldn't be happening to me. I had no idea what could have driven my parents to kidnapping me over 3,000 miles from the place I'd come to believe my home, but I silently prayed that they would soon come to their senses.

I closed my eyes and envisioned Edward's face next to mine. I could almost hear his voice whispering in my ear. He'd tell me that we'd be okay and that no matter what he loved me. He'd tell me that we'd be together soon and I just had to have faith.

Faith…. Something I had very little of currently.

A soft ding sounded through the cabin signaling that we would be landing soon. I wiped away another tear as I realized that my parents' plan was practically complete. And no amount of kicking, screaming, complaining, or carrying-on would change that. I would have to dig deep at this point and find faith.

Faith that I would get to go home soon. Faith that Edward wouldn't hate me. Faith that this wasn't going to break my heart into pieces too broken to be fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm sure many of you have given up on me and my story…. I don't blame you… What you don't know is that in the time since I last posted ANYTHING on fanfiction my life has been completely turned upside down. I lost my job in Florida, and had to move back to snowy and freezing cold Pennsylvania. In that time (and this economy) I have had to get a total of 4 different jobs since moving. I'm down to two almost full-time jobs + starting my Masters' program. I know, this doesn't excuse my absence or neglectful attitude towards my writing, but I rarely have the time to find the washer and dryer to clean my clothes. On top of this, my family has lost way too many relatives. The only positive is that I have found **_**my **_**Edward. He has been my sanity and the one shining spot in my life. I truly am thankful for him and hope that he will inspire me to write endings to my stories on here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters… they belong to the wonderful Ms. Stephenie Meyers.**

**BPOV**

I hate this place.

Sure, it's scenic. Some would even say it's beautiful. My parents managed to get what some would call a phenomenal house. There's a yard with a pond in the back. Off to the side, a few miles or so is the ocean, and at night, you can sort of hear it. And my room…. Huge. walk in closet, my parents upgraded my small twin bed for a queen. New bedding to match the blue on the walls.

If I were any other girl…. in any other situation… with any other set of people left on the other side of the country…. If that were the case, then I'd tell you my parents were awesome and that this house, this town, this MOVE was soooooo worth it.

But I'm not any other girl… this situation sucks… and my amazing boyfriend is 3000 miles away. Oh god! He's 3000 miles away and there's nothing stopping him from moving on. Truthfully I'm torn. I want him to be happy… but I start to sob when I realize that in order for that to happen, he'll find someone else (and I know there are easily 250 girls at Forks High School willing to help him).

**EPOV**

There's nothing out there. But I stare anyway.

She's gone. My future is gone. Her parents don't want me in her life. It's because they know I'm not worthy of her, and I have told Bella as much, but still. I never knew it would feel this bad.

I don't know what's worse… the way I'm feeling or the way it felt to watch her break down in the car as Charlie drove her away from me. I failed her.

Not just today when she came to me begging me to believe her, but with Coach. I told Bella I wouldn't blame myself, but I can't stop thinking how different this first night of summer vacation would be if I had kept her safe like I told Chief Swan I would. Maybe she'd be out here on the balcony with me... Maybe we'd be warm in each other's arms… maybe….

But instead, I'm stuck here staring at the black forest…staring into nothing…and feeling numb without my heart on this side of the country.


	3. Chapter 3

**In an effort to make it up to you guys, I'm posting two chapters tonight… hope it helps… and maybe It'll motivate me to write more.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Ms. Meyers does.**

BPOV

I have a sunburn. My mom practically kidnapped me and brought me to the beach. Emmett sulked for a while as well, but some of the cuter brunettes in their skimpy suits made him flash a dimple or two. It was sickening to watch, but my big brother, a senior this year, was already a hit with the ladies. He didn't seem to be missing a certain west-coaster. But what the hell did I know.

I sat on my towel with a blanket reading. Romeo and Juliet… When I finished this, I planned on picking up another tragic romance novel (Danielle Steel) to wallow away my sorrows. However, just as I was about to reach for the second novel, my mother tore it out of my hand and gave me a hard stare.

"Bella this is ridiculous. You're a young girl at the beach. I demand that you put down these books and have some fun. Go splash in the water. Go flirt with the guys over there staring at you. Grow up! DO SOMETHING!"

I gaped at my mother. Was she completely stupid? "are you kidding me right now?"

"No I'm not. You are a healthy, young girl. You need to start acting like it." She put the book beside her and crossed her arms across her chest.

"First off, I expect this crap from dad." My mother opened her mouth in rebuttal but I wouldn't let her speak. "You and dad get it in your head that kidnapping me and bringing both me and Emmett to the other side of the country. Screw the fact that NEITHER OF US wanted or asked for it. Forget the fact that both of us had friends and people we loved. Forget all that… you're telling me to grow up?! I'm not the one who just did something so completely selfish and childish. You and dad got scared. Bad shit happened. But guess what, mom…. I'm still standing… I'm still here… and truthfully, if you were honest with yourself, I should be there… with the people who helped me get through it. But you're right, I should put on a smile and be happy about the fact that my parents decided I can't even go to high school in a month because they don't want me to have any experiences… NEWSFLASH: bad things happen to good people. But if we hide away, we let the bad stuff ruin our lives… But what the hell do I know, I'm just a CHILD… I have no comprehension of anything… least of all MY LIFE!"

With that, I stood up, and stormed out of the beach to begin walking home. Hence, an hour later, I was rosy red when I made it back to my bedroom to collapse in the air conditioned comfort of this foreign place.

EPOV

"Alice, leave me alone!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed heavily as we relaxed beside the pool..

"Edward, Bella's not coming back.. You saw Charlie, he wasn't going to let her stay. And it sucks, but you can't let that man ruin you."

"Alice, I was going to marry that girl. She was my future. That doesn't just stop after one day… maybe you didn't love Bella, but I did… and I'm not gonna get over her in a few hours."

I stormed off to my room, leaving behind a hurt little sister. But I didn't care… there was no way she cared about Bella the way I did.


End file.
